Silver Heart
by MHatter116
Summary: When one of her paintings disappears, Sarah asks Hoggle for help. What she learns from him will shake up her steady life Above and reintroduce her to the man she never forgot: The Goblin King. But can Jareth and Sarah build something worthwhile, or will pressures from each of their worlds snuff out their future before it begins?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi readers. This is my first shot at a Labyrinth story, so I hope its enjoyable. This is just the beginning, and there's definitely more on the way. Hope you like it! Please review, and if you do...don't torch me? Pretty please?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or anything associated with it. This is purely for fun.**

* * *

It was raining when her class ended. Sarah Williams didn't mind rain, had spent many days as a child playing in it. Now, as she stepped out of her art class, she admired the touch of drama the dark clouds and light rainfall added to the lush beauty of the university campus. It was warm out, so she decided to walk home to her apartment. She didn't live far from school, and for a moment she stopped to take in the sight and smell of spring. She enjoyed the tapping of the rain against her skin, and took a mental picture of the thick line of trees and flowers glistening with water. She would paint this scene once she reached home, she knew; it would be her second one in as many days, but she could feel the excitement to put brush to canvas already rising.

Sarah's imagination had always been vivid, and for the past several years she had found painting to be a fulfilling way to express her thoughts and play out her fantasies. She had even gone to school for art, and was now in her final year. Her father and stepmother were skeptical at first, but encouraged her once she showed them some of the pieces she'd done in her last year of high school. Though she was now twenty-two years old, Sarah still loved fantasy novels, plays, and stories of medieval adventures and romance. Her paintings often stemmed from these genres, and her passion and sharp eye helped her create intense, dramatic artwork. Her family and friends thought she was very talented, and Sarah worked hard at school and at home to keep improving and experimenting. It was a way to express the things she couldn't talk about to other people, fantasy or not.

This included her time in the Underground. Sarah's thoughts were never far from her experiences there, or the friends she had made; each of them had been the subject of sketches and paintings many times over. The people who saw them were impressed by the incredible detail, never realizing that the figures and places she painted were more than just ideas in her head. Still, it made Sarah feel like she could share her experiences without making herself look crazy.

Sarah sighed as she got closer to her apartment, her mind taking her down a familiar path back to the Labyrinth. _His_ labyrinth. In the last seven years, she had not forgotten about Jareth anymore than she had her friends, whom she stayed in close contact with. Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, and even Ambrosius remained loyal friends, visiting her when they could. She had not seen or heard from the Goblin King, but sometimes she thought she could almost feel his presence around her, teasing her; she looked for a sign of him, knowing she wasn't likely to find one.

She painted him too, but she never showed those to anyone. She kept them hidden in a special space in her closet, each one based on a memory or a dream that brought his strong features rushing to the forefront of her mind. Sarah tried to put him out of her mind, she really did; but she could never totally let go of the Goblin King. It bothered her that she still thought of him often, even after so many years; deep down, she worried she may actually _miss_ him. As that thought occurred to her, she felt a strange tingling on the nape of her neck, as if someone were watching her; as if _he_ were watching her. She swung her head around anxiously, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She decided she must be driving herself nuts and hurried up to her apartment.

Sarah unlocked her door and headed to the kitchen for a snack. She distracted herself with organizing the due dates for several school assignments and scheduling time to do each one. Then, she set up her painting tools and began mixing colors to recreate the image of the campus in the rain that struck her earlier. She tied her long, dark locks back in a high ponytail and focused on her project.

Hours later, Sarah moved to place the finished, dry canvas in her bedroom. As she leaned it against the wall beside her closet, she noticed that a few of the canvases within were sticking out at odd angles. Confused, she stepped into her closet to fix them. Her confusion grew when she noticed that the stack appeared to be smaller than it should; she froze when realized why. She looked through the collection several times over, checked every corner of her closet, and moved on to search her entire apartment, but came up empty-handed. The Goblin King's portrait was missing.

Sarah felt a chill come over her as she tried to figure out where her painting could have gone. No one had ever seen her paintings of Jareth; they were the most private, conflicting pieces she had. Some of them depicted the imposing, cruel Goblin King in all his glory; others were close-ups that highlighted every detail of his angular, handsome face, often with a tender expression that made Sarah feel alternately proud and embarrassed for imagining it. Those paintings made her feel vulnerable in a way that none of her other works did, and she felt especially uneasy knowing one of them had somehow vanished. The one in question was her favorite, and she shuddered to think it might end up in the wrong hands.

" _The wrong hands…"_ Sarah felt a stab of fear at the thought that Jareth might have somehow found that portrait. She couldn't forget the times she suspected he was near, even though she never saw him. He had magic; who's to say he didn't find his way into her apartment?

"That's ridiculous. I'm being ridiculous," she muttered to herself. She pushed thoughts of a Goblin King-turned-art-thief away from her mind, choosing instead to contact the friends who were in her home recently, including those from the Underground. She started with her few close college friends, Katy, Charlotte, and Daniel. She asked each of them over the phone if they had been in her bedroom or if they had seen a painting of a blonde man the last time they came to visit her. They all said they hadn't, and she could tell they were being genuine, so she moved to her bedroom mirror and called out to Hoggle.

He came through a few moments later. Hoggle could tell by her nervous fidgeting that something was worrying Sarah, despite her warm, happy greeting.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Hoggle asked. She chewed her lip for a moment before coming clean.

"Hoggle, a painting of mine is missing. Do you know anything about that?" Hoggle's thick eyebrows shot up comically as he looked at her aghast.

"What? Are you askin' if I took your paintin'? Cuz I don't steal Sarah, not from you, oh no, Hoggle ain't a thief…no sir.." he rambled indignantly. Sarah glanced at him with affection as she tried to interrupt his rant without yelling over him.

"Hoggle, its okay, I don't think you stole it or anything. I was just wondering if you'd seen it, or if maybe you saw something or someone that looked out of place here," she soothed.

"Oh. Well okay then," he huffed. After a silent moment of standing with his finger tapping on his chin, Hoggle looked up at Sarah and asked, "I can't think of anything that seems fishy. What was the paintin' of, anyway?" The question caught Sarah off guard and she tried to hide the blush threatening to spread across her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" she hedged.

"Well because, Missy, if we know what was in the paintin' then maybe we can figure out who'd want to take it from ya," Hoggle said plainly. Sarah realized he had a legitimate point, but thinking in those terms only served to cause yet another chill to race across her skin. She hesitated to tell him, but Hoggle was her best friend, and if someone really had taken her painting, she would need his help to find out who did it. Especially if it was a certain glittery king…

She steeled her nerves before explaining. "It's a portrait of Jareth," she said in a rush. "I've never shown it to anyone else, or even mentioned it before. I should be the only one who knows it exists, and yet it's gone! I've never moved it; not since I first put it away in my closet a couple of months ago. And the others were messy, when I know for sure that I stacked them neatly only a few days ago," she continued. Hoggle's eyes bulged when she mentioned the Goblin King, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he actually spoke.

"Jareth? Jareth! Why'd you paint him anyways? After everything that happened…I mean us, I understand…Ludo and Sir Didymus and me, we're you're friends. But why Jareth? You never mention him," Hoggle said, entirely confused and a little alarmed. Sarah sighed, running her fingers through her ponytail.

"I know we never talk about him, but it isn't like I could just forget he ever existed," she said. "He was…complicated. I didn't understand him at the time. I was only fifteen, for crying out loud, and all I was thinking about was saving Toby. I didn't really bother learning anything about him. But I didn't forget him, Hoggle," she said the last part softly. When he looked concerned, she joked, "Besides, you have to admit he makes an impression." Hoggle chuckled darkly at that and sighed.

"That he does. And I don't know if I should be telling ya this Sarah, but the King hasn't exactly forgotten about you either."

* * *

Deep in the Underground, the Goblin King sat in his throne room with a look of utmost concentration distorting his features. All around him, goblins raucously fought, drank, and played games with each other. This was nothing new, but Jareth needed silence; his patience gave out and he sent all of his subjects scurrying out of the throne room with a sharp command. He breathed a sigh of relief and once again focused on the task at hand.

He held Sarah's painting in his hands. Her portrayal of him was…stunning. Not only had she completely captured his likeness, she had also softened his features into an expression that he had only ever directed at her. He was so sure she never noticed, what with her determination to say the words that would save baby Toby and end their game. He thought she had completely ignored him in that moment, but perhaps not.

Jareth was perplexed by the image of his own face exhibiting such longing. It certainly wasn't something he aimed for after Sarah, but clearly she remembered. Even if she hadn't recognized it then, she must see it now; after all, she created this portrait. When he had gone to look in on her, as he did many times before over the years, he had caught her setting a new canvas down in her room. When she left for her classes, he slipped into the apartment to see it. It was then that he noticed the stack of square edges peeking out of her open closet door, and naturally, he went to investigate. What he found in there caused his heart to race with uncertainty and a secret thrill.

He had often glimpsed the work she did of those buffoons she called her friends, but never had he seen her paint his likeness. Apparently, she did them in secret, if the hidden position of the canvases was any indication. There were several portraits of himself, some realistic, some set in fantastical poses and backdrops. He saw many where he looked regal and imperious, and others where his expression was mysterious, but not cold. He couldn't believe she had spent so much time contemplating his person, and was about to leave with his smirk in place when he came across the one that stopped him. Somehow he recognized immediately that this intimate portrayal of him did not only reflect his own features, but carried something of Sarah in it as well. He supposed they all did, but this one…he decided then and there that he needed to take it Below with him for further study.

And study it he did. Jareth spent what felt like hours staring at the painting, rotating it, bringing it closer, and moving it away. Finally he realized what it was that struck him, besides the obvious skill and his open expression. It was the care that had obviously been taken with this piece; the careful construction, the lifelike emotion in his eyes and the set of his mouth. He recognized then that Sarah had almost lovingly painted this portrait; and there was affection there, in each brushstroke. When he found it, the Goblin King thought it held some part of Sarah in it; now he believed he knew what that part was, and the thought exhilarated him.

" _She cares for me,"_ he thought. _"Even if she does not yet realize it."_

He decided then that it was time he made another visit to her world. And this time, she would know for sure that the Goblin King had not forsaken her.

* * *

"What do you mean, he hasn't forgotten?" Sarah asked nervously. Hoggle looked at her meaningfully before he answered.

"Well y'see, he still does all his kingly stuff; rulin' the goblins and the labyrinth, threatenin' us with the Bog, and what-have-you. But since you left, he gets these looks, like he's far away or somethin'. Even I see em', and I mostly stay in the labyrinth itself. He always compares the runners to you too; it ain't hard to catch him muttering things like 'nothing like her', 'boring', and 'green-eyed vixen,'" Hoggle explained. He chuckled when her eyes went wide.

"Green-eyed vixen?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that one's a more recent development," Hoggle stated. "Plus, Jareth takes a heck of a lot of trips Above, and it ain't always cuz he's been summoned," he shared knowingly. Sarah's spine tingled and she looked Hoggle straight in the eyes.

"Hoggle, are you saying that Jareth comes up here to see me?" Hoggle nodded, though he looked around Sarah's room nervously as if expecting the Goblin King to appear at any moment to chastise him.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, it's pretty obvious with how he goes on about ya, and when he disappears but leaves the goblins behind…" he trailed off with a pointed look. Sarah took a deep breath and a moment to think. Many occasions had passed when she thought she sensed Jareth's presence, but she always chalked it up to her own paranoia. Now, her closest friend was telling her that the king may very well have been watching her for years, observing her from the shadows and remaining out of sight. _And out of reach_ , she thought.

"He misses ya," Hoggle said suddenly. "You beat him. You _intrigued_ him. And he's never forgotten ya, not for a moment."

She didn't know how to feel about everything Hoggle was telling her. She was unnerved by the idea of Jareth hanging around for all those years without her knowledge, but she also couldn't deny the irrational hope beginning to blossom within her. She felt an anxious flutter that she couldn't identify when Hoggle explained Jareth's behavior, and Sarah was afraid to look too deep into what that was. More than anything, she was confused, both by Hoggle's words and her own reaction. Then the reason she had called her friend in the first place came back to her.

"So, Hoggle…do you think Jareth might have taken the painting?" she asked. Sarah was afraid of what his answer would be.

"I wouldn't put it past him, not at all. If he found it, even accidentally, he would be inclined to gloat, at the very least," Hoggle said. "And knowing you, it was a good paintin'. So if he saw somethin' he liked about it, I'm bettin' he'd leave with it." Sarah hung her head in dismay, unsure if she was more upset at the loss of her painting or at what might happen now that Jareth had likely seen it. Just then, Hoggle coughed lightly to get her attention. She looked up when he started speaking.

"There is another possibility," he said cryptically. Sarah's eyes brightened hopefully.

"What is it, Hoggle?"

"He mighta done it to get your attention." Sarah's eyes widened as she considered this.

"But why? If he's really been around all these years, why make his presence known now?"

"Don't know. Could be he never saw your paintins' before. You said you never showed anyone. So maybe he just realized you've been thinkin' about him, and he thinks it's time to…er…"

"To what, Hoggle?" The dwarf paused a moment before finishing his thought.

"To make a move. I'd be careful if I was you." Sarah's heartbeat sped up and she couldn't tell whether she was surprised at Hoggle for saying it or at the possibility that he could be right. She closed her eyes for a moment, thoughts reeling.

"Well if he wants my attention, he certainly has it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or anything related to it. This is purely for fun.**

* * *

The day after her talk with Hoggle, Sarah woke up feeling on edge. The thought of Jareth coming back into her life made her watchful for any of his tricks. She felt a conflicting mix of anticipation and dread; she had no idea how to interact with him now that she wasn't a fanciful teenager. She supposed she should be more worried or angry; maybe even despise him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't drum up that feeling. Sarah concluded, with some trepidation, that what she felt most was curiosity.

Sarah went about her normal morning routine, getting ready for her classes and trying not to obsess over the Goblin King's intentions. She finished brushing her hair out and cooked a small breakfast. After she ate, she grabbed her backpack and turned toward the door to leave, but stopped when she heard an odd noise. It sounded like it was coming from her bedroom; after a moment's hesitation, she put her things down and headed into the room to see what it was. She walked to the bed, looking around the room and the floor, but saw nothing. Then she heard a banging from outside the window, and quickly marched over to it to find the cause. She opened it and stuck her head out, but couldn't see anything that might have caused the noise.

"Maybe a bird," she said quietly to herself. After a moment, she groaned. " _Please don't be_ that _bird_ ," she thought. She closed the window and turned around, intending to exit the bedroom and leave for school, but paused when her eyes fell on the nightstand beside her bed. There was a folded piece of paper resting on it that hadn't been there when she came into the room. An eerie feeling twisted her insides as she approached the paper. She looked around once more for good measure before picking it up and unfolding it. It was a note from the Goblin King.

" _My Dear Sarah,_

 _What a lovely artist you've become. I must say, your portraits of me are quite stunning, particularly the one I have before me now. It is very…revealing. I think I'll keep it. I'll be sure to come and thank you for it soon._

 _All the best,_

 _Jareth_ "

Sarah stared open-mouthed for two minutes before shaking her head in disbelief. Jareth had actually sent her a thank you note for a painting that he stole! It was adding insult to injury, confirming that it was he who took it with such a flippant note. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, muttering angrily to herself.

"That arrogant, egotistical jerk!" she snapped. Not only was she embarrassed that Jareth had found her paintings of him, she was annoyed by his mockery and gloating. There was also a shiver of anticipation at the thought that he might show himself again, but Sarah tried very hard to bury that beneath her anger. As she thought about it, an idea started to take shape. If the Goblin King thought he could sneak into her home whenever he pleased and take her things, then Sarah would have to show him otherwise. She decided to leave him a gift that would rankle his pride the way he did hers.

That afternoon, after she finished with classes, Sarah went home with a mission to accomplish. Her annoyance still burned bright, fueling her determination and shaping her plan as she set up the necessary materials. She pulled out a fresh canvas and set it on her easel, grinning widely as she focused on the mental image she wanted to replicate. Oh, Jareth would loathe it, and just knowing that brought Sarah deep satisfaction and amusement. If he was so keen on seeing his regal image in paint, then she would make him look utterly ridiculous in this one.

Sarah worked hard on painting as flattering an image of Jareth as she could. She set his figure against a dramatic backdrop in stormy hues, his luminous golden hair and feathery white cloak contrasting starkly. He looked powerful and elegant; a true king. Once she was satisfied that he looked as magnificent as she had ever painted him, Sarah began tweaking the image and adding details that made her giggle even as she painted them. Jareth's likeness had one hand extended toward the sky; in this, Sarah added a glittery pink wand with a star at its end. To match, she painted a fluffy pink tutu over his light gray tights. Finally, Sarah went for the gold and painted a very realistic chicken sitting atop the Goblin King's head. When the image was complete, she laughed aloud for several minutes, totally satisfied with her work. His severe expression only added to the humor and Sarah couldn't help the smirk that broke out on her face. She cleaned up, and when the painting was dry, she deliberately placed it in front of her closet, and in view of the window in her bedroom.

"Let him steal this," she muttered triumphantly. She also placed a note for Jareth alongside it. With that done, Sarah checked the time and realized it was still early enough to go out and do some late afternoon shopping. She called her friend Katy, who was eager to join in on the trip. Shortly thereafter, Sarah left her apartment to meet her friend, her anger forgotten and thoughts of Jareth shoved to the back of her mind.

* * *

The girl was clever, he'd give her that. Only a short while ago, Jareth had alighted on a branch near her apartment complex in his owl form, looking for signs of her. He was eager to see what kind of a response she'd had to his little greeting card. He smirked internally, imagining Sarah's eyes lighting with righteous anger at his unapologetic thievery. He flew in closer, trying to spot her in her apartment. A moment later, he heard the sound of her voice on the sidewalk below, and turned his head in time to see her greeting another woman warmly. The two hopped into the woman's car and drove off, leaving Sarah's apartment dark and empty. Jareth took his chance then to magic his way in, planning to investigate any new additions to her art collection, or any other obvious changes from the morning. What he found shocked and appalled him.

Sarah had reacted, alright. She'd painted him anew, but this time she had made him a fool. Jareth cringed at the sight of the dreadful pink tutu, the hideous and childish wand, and nearly ripped the canvas apart at sight of a _chicken_ atop his head. He noted she'd added these things to an otherwise outstanding portrait of him, thus making the effect even more pronounced. He looked utterly ridiculous. He, the Goblin King, in a tutu. Jareth scoffed and turned away from the offensive art, only then noticing the note addressed to him that lay beside it. He picked it up quickly and read:

" _Goblin King,_

 _Since you seem to view my possessions as souvenirs open to the taking, I've made a special one just for you. This one really is a gift, and quite memorable if I say so myself. Enjoy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sarah Williams"_

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he suddenly let out a dry laugh. He had to give the girl credit; she was more cunning than he'd expected. She obviously still had her passion and her wit; only now, she was a confidant woman and not a selfish teenager. He respected her fire, but he also could not let this atrocity of a portrait go unpunished. Retaliation would be swift, and in fact, he knew exactly what it was he would do. But first, he would destroy this embarrassing creation before any of his subjects caught a glimpse of it. He shuddered thinking of the millennia of torment that would bring, and swiftly disposed of Sarah's "gift" with his magic. Then, he went into her closet to look for the painting of hers that would be perfect for his plan…

* * *

Sarah had a great time out with her friend Katy. She had completely forgotten about the Goblin King for those few hours, and was therefore totally unprepared for what she saw when she entered her apartment. Her joyful mood quickly turned to confusion and frustration when she turned and saw her newly decorated mantle. There, above the small fireplace, hung one of her portraits of Jareth in all its glory; the largest, in fact, that she had ever done. It featured him in the foreground, with the Labyrinth behind, and the Goblin City in the distance. She figured there could only be one reason why this was now garishly adorning her living room wall.

She briefly checked the bedroom and noticed that the painting she left for Jareth was indeed gone, as was her note. She chuckled, trying to imagine his bruised ego. She then walked back into the living room area and made to remove the portrait from the wall. She frowned when she pulled and nothing happened; she tried again, attempting to move the painting this way and that, but getting nowhere. The thing wouldn't budge at all. She stared at it for a moment before attacking it with all of her strength, hoping against hope to pry it from its place. Her attempt was unsuccessful, and she sunk onto her sofa panting from the effort. She looked at the painting in dismay, understanding that Jareth must have put some kind of spell on it to keep it there. She also recognized that this situation was partially her fault for painting it in the first place, but she decided to ignore that for now and focus on the infuriating Goblin King's little revenge prank. She sighed and looked around for the note she knew must be there somewhere. She eventually found it on the floor in front of the fireplace, where she must have pushed it in her struggle with the painting.

" _Sarah,_

 _Don't you think this wonderful image looks much better on your mantle than sitting in your drab little closet collecting dust? I certainly do. Now you have a conversation piece for when you entertain. You're welcome._

 _P.S._

 _Your little "gift" was…amusing. However, I've taken the liberty of doing away with that god-awful creation. Really, Sarah, no need to be petty._

 _Yours,_

 _Jareth"_

Sarah couldn't believe what she read. She knew he was baiting her with the "petty" comment, but she couldn't stop herself from fuming about it anyway. He called her petty, yet he had practically fused a portrait of himself to her living room wall for all to see! She suddenly laughed, realizing that this was just his latest move in the game they had started when he found her artwork. He was teasing her, and deep down she had to admit she sort of enjoyed it. Still, she had no desire to keep going back and forth at each other like they were playing chess.

" _No more games_ ," she thought soberly. Sarah then prepared to go to bed, feeling physically and mentally tired. She showered, dried her long hair, and fell onto her mattress, totally exhausted.

In the morning, Sarah sat at her small dining table eating her breakfast when an idea struck her. While she was curious about Jareth and even somewhat impressed by his clever answer to her earlier prank, she really did not want to get involved in a tug-of-war situation with the Goblin King. It was actually rather frustrating knowing he was around and communicating with him, but not actually seeing him. She also didn't want her poor apartment to suffer any further "redecorating" because of their back-and-forth nonsense. She decided she would be the better person and extend an olive branch, rather than hurl another mocking note or silly revenge tactic at him.

Instead, Sarah sat down to paint something new for him when she had some free time that day. Rather than enlarge his ego further with another portrait, she decided to paint his owl form as she remembered it from so long ago. She imagined the snowy owl on a low branch, head tilted upward in response to a sound. Careful detail went into the downy feathers and mismatched eyes. When she finished, Sarah looked over the delicate image with a soft smile. When it was totally dry, she gift-wrapped it and attached a small card to it that simply read,

" _Truce?_

 _-Sarah"._

She placed it on her bed and called out to Jareth.

"If you're currently listening, I'm leaving a gift for you here. No tricks this time. I'll be back in an hour or so after I run some errands," she announced. With that, she grabbed her purse and headed out to pick up some groceries.

When she returned, she headed straight to her bedroom to see if Jareth had received her gift. She saw that he had, as the painting was gone, and in its place was a neatly folded note. She opened it cautiously.

" _Agreed. I shall see you soon, my dear."_ Sarah tingled at his words, much to her embarrassment, and smiled. She placed his note on her nightstand and decided to sit down and catch up on some reading for school. She did this comfortably on her bed for some time before she was too tired to continue. The apartment was quiet as Sarah placed her book down and rolled over to take a quick nap.

She was just on the verge of full sleep when she felt a light caress move from one shoulder to the other. Too tired to react, Sarah remained mostly unaware of it and continued to doze off. Then she felt it again, this time moving along the length of her hair. She could feel the clear impression of fingertips as they passed her neck, and she tensed as she started to become fully awake again. She felt them softly touch her cheek, and then a whisper:

"Sarah…" came the quiet, but unmistakable, voice of the Goblin King. Sarah jolted upright, rolling over into a sitting position on her bed and gasping for breath.

"Jareth!" she cried out before she could stop herself. She was breathing hard, searching her now dark room for a sign of the man. She saw the open window on the other side of the room, but that was all; Jareth was gone. For a moment she thought she had dreamed the incident, but then she shifted on the bed and suddenly felt a small weight press against her thigh. She looked down to see a box with a note attached. Her heart, still beating abnormally from shock, began to race as she turned on her bedside lamp for light and opened the little package. Inside she found a beautiful gold chain bracelet, with a single pearl and a small charm hanging from it. She pulled it out of the box to examine the charm, noting that it was ringed in gold, with a silver heart encased in the center. She admired it for a moment before she opened the note that came with it.

" _To further our truce. Wear this when you want to speak to me. Call, and I will hear you._

 _Until then,_

 _Jareth"._

Sarah sat dumbfounded upon her bed, her eyes moving between the bracelet and the note. Jareth had given her a way to contact him directly, or so it seemed. Though she knew he watched her from time to time, and had been in her home often lately, she had never been able to reach him directly before. She never knew precisely when he was watching, even when she swore she felt him. The fact was, he had never allowed her to catch a glimpse of him in all this time. She was surprised and a little wary about this sudden change of heart.

When she thought about it though, she realized that little notes here and there would never satisfy the Goblin King if he had set his sights on her again. She also admitted that in the last few days, she had anticipated his appearance with a secret thrill, and had been disappointed when he didn't show. Now she considered his gift, her heart pounding as she debated whether she should try it or not. She assumed the bracelet was magical, and somehow connected to the Goblin King, but she couldn't really know what would happen once she put it on. In the end, she was too conflicted and decided to sleep on it before she acted. After all, if she was to face Jareth again finally, she wanted to be ready.

* * *

Three days later, she was. She had not stopped thinking about the potential consequences of using the enchanted bracelet, and of speaking to Jareth directly. She tried to rationalize just putting it away and returning to her normal activities. But Sarah could not leave him behind this time. She was craving the adventure, the thrill, and the uncertainty that seeing him again would undoubtedly bring. Though she knew it could be dangerous, she needed to see it through.

She was in her living room, sitting on her sofa with the bracelet in front of her. She had no classes for the next few days, and her friends had taken a short vacation upstate. She knew it was the right time, if ever there was one. Sarah placed the bracelet around her wrist, gently locking the clasp in place. The charm swung lightly against her skin when she moved her arm. She held it in front of her face, examining it closely as she took a deep breath. Then she spoke, steadying her voice against the nerves threatening to make it waver.

"I want to see you, Goblin King. Will you come?"

"I am already here, precious thing."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I know it's a bit of a cliff, but no worries. I'll be working on the next chapter soon, where Jareth and Sarah come face to face! Yay! Hoggle and friends will also be back. Please leave reviews if you can. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi readers! Some important announcements: 1.) A lovely reviewer expressed an interest in seeing some of Sarah's paintings, and I'm curious to see if there are more people who would like to see that? I've started work on the owl one, just because I like painting animals and I couldn't resist once I had the idea of Sarah painting Jareth's owl form. So if you want to see it, I can try to make that available. 2.) I am super sorry for the late update! I had writers block. Go figure. 3.) As always, I hope you like the new chapter. This one is a bit long, and a little different, but my favorite (Sir Didymus) makes an appearance so I hope you enjoy it! 4.) Thank you so much for all your amazingly supportive reviews, follows, and favorites! I was so surprised, and I really appreciate it! Keep the reviews coming; I'll shut up now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. This is simply for fun.**

* * *

" _I am already here, precious thing."_

Sarah was out of her seat and whirling around to face him in a flash. His voice in her ear had startled her, causing her heart to pound madly, but facing him now made her heart race for a different reason. Here was the Goblin King, standing only a few feet from Sarah for the first time in seven years. She was nearly frozen by the sheer magnetism rolling off of him, an aura of sultry mischief that a younger Sarah had mostly missed. As an adult, she couldn't help but appreciate the handsome and confident figure he cut. Jareth stood proudly, allowing her ample time to take in his appearance; the obvious appreciation in her bright green gaze almost made him preen.

The king was dressed impeccably in dark grey tights, black gloves and riding boots, and a crimson poet's shirt. His usual pendant hung from his neck. Jareth had been very careful choosing his attire in anticipation of Sarah's call; he wanted to entice her, not intimidate her. More than that, he wanted to appear approachable to her, aware that much time had passed since she'd last seen him and something over the top could put her off rather than draw her in. Jareth understood that he now possessed an opportunity to change Sarah's initial impression of him, and he would not waste it. If she held any secret affection for him as her paintings suggested, he would encourage it.

Meanwhile, Sarah was near breathless just looking at Jareth's sultry figure and warm expression. She almost couldn't believe that he was really there, in her apartment, wild blonde hair framing his face just as she remembered. He looked the same, and yet he didn't. There were details that seemed new to Sarah, things she had missed the last time in his eyes, the Cheshire grin he offered her, and the supple musculature on display in his flattering outfit. Sarah blushed at the thought and moved her wandering eyes back to his face. She was unsure about what to do now that he was actually here, but she could not deny the excitement she felt at seeing him. They looked at each other a while longer, taking in the subtle differences the years had caused.

Finally, Sarah decided to break the silence between them.

"Jareth," she spoke softly, "you're looking well." The Goblin King smirked at her.

"Am I? Thank you Sarah, how very kind of you to say so." He paused to catch her eye. "You've become quite ravishing yourself, my dear." She blushed anew but held Jareth's gaze.

"Thank you. Although I'm sure my looks are old news to you, considering you've been…around for all these years," she replied boldly, remembering what Hoggle told her. Jareth's expression turned hungry.

"You, old news? Never," he breathed, before his smile became playful once more. Sarah's belly quivered at his tone, while the Goblin King continued speaking.

"I haven't been "around", as you put it, every minute of every day, Sarah," he countered cheerfully. "I merely checked in from time to time." _For seven years,_ Sarah thought. He didn't question how she knew about it.

"I see. My mistake, then," she replied coyly. "But I have to say, Jareth, you look different from the way I remember you," she stated, curiosity evident in her voice. Jareth took this moment to approach her, stopping just a few feet away.

"Memories are biased, my dear, and only grow more so with time," he answered cryptically. "We cannot rely on them for the whole story." He looked at her expectantly, and Sarah got the feeling he was talking about more than just appearances. She stared back for a moment before finding her voice.

"What does that mean exactly, Jareth?" she asked, hoping for a straight answer and not a philosophical one. The Goblin King regarded her briefly, then came to stand even closer to her. Sarah's pulse increased at his proximity. He lifted her chin gently with one hand.

"It means that the eyes you saw me with then are not the same eyes with which you view me now," he answered softly. She nodded, acknowledging his point. "Whatever seems different about me now is not truly, Sarah; you are simply _looking_ at me differently," he finished. Sarah realized the Goblin King was right; she had come to a similar conclusion herself over the past week. She knew that growing up had changed her perspective on Jareth and her experience in the Labyrinth; it made sense that seeing him now, as an adult, would clash somewhat with her childhood memories.

Over the years, she painted him as she remembered him; imperious, cold, intimidating, surrounded by magic. The exception was the portrait he'd stolen, which showed a warmth Sarah hadn't even realized she'd noticed in him until she completed the painting. She saw that warmth now, in his mismatched eyes and wide smile, and a curious ache began to take up residence in the general vicinity of her heart. She looked at him with wide eyes, thoughts racing as she reflected on what this new vision of the Goblin King meant for her.

For his part, Jareth's quickened pulse began to match Sarah's. He could see in her clear green eyes and slightly upturned lips that she was pleased, if not by his words, then by whatever she was thinking at the moment. He hoped it boded well for him, whatever it may be; her present comfort and interest in him was doing a number on his mind and body. She was the most beautiful creature Jareth had ever seen, and she grew impossibly more so as she smiled broadly at him. He determined right then that he would do whatever was necessary to see that she smiled at him this way again.

"You're right; I am looking at you differently," she stated. "I've grown up. We aren't in the Underground, and there's no labyrinth and no endangered Toby between us this time," she said, watching him curiously. His smirk returned, and his pleasure was obvious as he stood a little taller and spoke.

"Exactly, dearest, there need not be any animosity between us," he said enthusiastically. He leaned in to her, his face only inches from her own, and gently stroked her cheek. "In fact, there could be so much more than that…"

Sarah gasped at his touch and the fiery look in his eyes. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't deny her budding attraction for the man as he continued to look at her in that way of his. A small part of her felt guilty, considering their past, but mostly she was drawn to the mystery and excitement that Jareth offered her. However, Sarah knew she couldn't jump into anything when it came to the Goblin King, and therefore took a reluctant step away from him and a deep breath to clear her thoughts. She offered him a slow smile and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, let's not be hasty, Goblin King," she said playfully, enjoying his slightly frustrated expression. "I don't see you as an enemy anymore; you never hurt Toby, and you gave me the greatest adventure I've ever had," Sarah stated honestly. "I have…missed you, even if I never wanted to admit it, and I am curious about you now more than ever. I am fairly certain I know what you want with me, Jareth," she took a steadying breath as his eyes darkened attractively, "but please understand that I can't jump into a…relationship on a whim-" Jareth raised a hand to stop her.

"I understand that, precious thing," he agreed, hoping to ease her nerves. "I am not asking for your hand at this very moment, Sarah," _Though I'm certain that will follow._ "But I would like to be included in your life. I ask only for your time, and your company…for now," he said diplomatically. Sarah looked surprised, but smiled. She momentarily questioned the sanity of encouraging an unpredictable being like Jareth, but when she looked at him, she knew instinctively that she could not walk away from him again.

Instead, she asked, "Why now, Jareth?" He smiled confidently and leaned toward her once more.

"Because you are ready," he whispered. Sarah couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as his words and nearness combined to send delicious jolts of sensation through her. The tension between them was palpable as they stood staring into each other's eyes. Jareth slowly wrapped one arm around Sarah's waist, his gloved hand caressing her spine sensually. She shivered as he drew her against him, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder and the other on the exposed skin of his chest between the folds of his soft shirt. Jareth sighed and moved his face into the crook of Sarah's neck, breathing deeply.

"Sarah," he whispered, voice laden with desire. Her body reacted, heat fluttering through her system at his tone. Sarah was nearly overwhelmed by the feel of his body against hers, the heat and the scent of him making her dizzy with newly discovered want. She wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, and he responded by holding her more tightly against him. She never imagined she could want the Goblin King like this, but there she was, in his arms.

 _In his arms…wait…hold the phone! Too soon, Sarah, too soon!_ Her conscience panicked at this unexpectedly intimate position and begged her to extricate herself from Jareth's warm embrace. Sarah listened, but lingered for a moment before gently pulling away from him. He sighed in disappointment, but smiled at her guilty expression. Jareth ran his fingers through her hair briefly as he spoke to her.

"Don't worry, precious, I am aware that you require…a slow courtship," he said, his voice husky. Sarah blushed yet again, unable to stop the response with her hormones still reacting to Jareth's touch. She breathed deeply and chuckled at herself.

"Thank you, Jareth," she replied. "I would like it if you would come back some time for another visit. We could talk," she suggested. He nodded.

"Of course, my dear. You have only to contact me with the bracelet I gave to you, and I will come if I am able. Then again, you can expect to hear from me with or without that bracelet," he answered, mischief shining brightly in his eyes. Sarah glanced up at him, surprised.

"What does that mean?" she asked suspiciously. He graced her with his trademark smirk once more.

"It means I'll be _around_ , precious," he replied. Then, with a laugh and a wink at Sarah, the Goblin King transformed and flew off into the night.

* * *

Shortly after Jareth's abrupt departure, Sarah's phone rang. The sudden sound in her apartment startled her, and she rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said, slightly out of breath. It was her stepmother, Irene.

"Hi Sarah, how are you?"

"I'm great, actually. I just finished one of my projects for school earlier," she answered, trying to get her brain back into everyday mode and out of a Jareth-induced stupor. She talked with her stepmother for several minutes, exchanging friendly anecdotes and banter about what Sarah was missing back at the house, and about Sarah's classes. She asked about Toby, and was delighted when Irene put him on the phone for a short while.

"Sarah!" he yelled happily, nearly deafening her right ear. She laughed loudly at her little brother's excitement.

"Hi there, Toby, how's it hanging?" Sarah then listened intently as Toby recounted his school day to her and told her about the clay soldier he made in his art class. Sarah was proud of the outgoing, smart kid that her brother was turning out to be, and promised she would visit him soon. After that, Sarah spoke with her stepmother for a while longer since her father was at work. When they hung up, Sarah felt calm and happy to know her family was doing well. She always enjoyed their phone calls and made a mental note to plan a visit home for an upcoming weekend. She looked at the time and realized it was getting late, so she decided to take a hot shower and get ready for bed. She fell asleep quickly, her dreams a jumbled mess of blonde hair and feathers.

* * *

When Sarah woke the next day, she lingered in bed, disbelief coloring her memory of the previous day's meeting with Jareth. She sat up, thinking hard about what happened and how she had willingly invited him back into her life.

"Holy shit," she muttered, thinking of their intimate embrace and the strong attraction between them. She knew the Goblin King wanted her, and now she wasn't sure she would be able to resist him for very long. Then she thought of what having Jareth in her life might mean for her friendships with Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, and she bit her lip. She needed to tell them what was going on, so they wouldn't be caught by surprise.

Sarah got out of bed and readied herself for the day, wondering how her friends would react to the news. Hoggle would be mortified for certain. She giggled to herself as she imagined his eyebrows shooting up as high as they could go in shock. Sarah had the day to herself, so she decided not to put things off. She sat down at her bureau and called out to the mirror.

"Hoggle? Sir Didymus? Ludo? Can you guys come over for a bit?" After a moment, there was a shuffle and the sound of familiar voices drawing nearer. Soon, her three friends stumbled into her room, each of them announcing their joy at seeing Sarah again in their own way.

"My lady!" exclaimed Sir Didymus, bowing low with his hat held against his chest. When he stood up again, he smiled brilliantly at Sarah and swished his tail about as he spoke.

"It is so very good to see you again, my lady. It has been far too long; my brother-in-arms and I have missed you dearly." At this Ludo approached Sarah and hugged her gently.

"Sarah, friend!" he shouted happily. Sarah couldn't help but laugh and smile at each of them.

"I missed you guys too," she said, before looking at Hoggle. "And you as well, Hoggle," she added slyly. She watched in amusement as Hoggle became embarrassed, stammering in his way and shuffling his feet across her carpet.

"Well, uh, thank you, Sarah, I uh…." Hoggle scratched his head, and Sarah couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

"I know, Hoggle, I know." He shrugged, and Didymus eyed him askance.

"Though it seems our compatriot has not the ability to articulate his feelings, we are all nevertheless quite happy to see you, lady Sarah," he said bowing once again. Sarah scratched his head affectionately.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus. I am really happy to see you, and I'd love to hear what you've been up to down in the Labyrinth," she said warmly. They all started to speak at once, so Sarah raised her hand and spoke again. "But first, I have something I need to tell you."

Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus quieted at once. They looked at her expectantly, and Sarah prepared herself with a deep breath.

"I spoke to Jareth last night," she declared. Three different reactions happened simultaneously. Ludo looked slightly fearful at the mention of the Goblin King, but also grunted in confusion. Sir Didymus gasped and began ranting, asking a hundred questions that Sarah could barely understand with the speed of his words. Hoggle's eyebrows rose true to form, and his mouth dropped open before he too began questioning her.

"Hold on a second missy," he said, talking over Didymus, who by this point was pacing the room nervously. "what do ya mean ya talked to Jareth? As in, you saw him in person?" Sarah nodded.

"So he was here? Did he hurt ya? He didn't do anything to ya, did he? I told ya he was dangerous, I told ya to be careful, oh no," Hoggle began to fret, starting down one of his nervous rambles. Between him and Didymus, Sarah knew she needed to take control of the conversation before a full blown panic happened.

"Guys, please calm down," she stated firmly. "Jareth did not hurt me; I am fine. There is no reason to be afraid. In fact, we came to a…mutual understanding," she explained, stomach fluttering at the memory of their conversation. Hoggle and Didymus quieted down, thinking about Sarah's words.

Hoggle crossed his arms. "What kind of understanding?" he asked suspiciously. "Jareth is not to be trusted, Sarah."

"My lady, I must concur with Sir Hoggle," responded Didymus. "The King is a wily one, and I will not stand for any harm befalling thee at that miscreant's foul hands," he said passionately.

"King scary," added Ludo in concern. Sarah glanced between her three friends affectionately before she continued.

"Jareth and I are in a different situation now. I know he's still dangerous, and very clever, but truly, I don't believe he means me any harm," she soothed. "He just wants to spend time with me, they way you guys do."

Hoggle snorted. "That ain't all he wants." Sarah looked at him in shock.

"Hoggle!" she yelled. He had the good grace to look embarrassed. She sighed. "It's true, Jareth is interested in me. And I…decided to give him a chance," she finished quietly. They all looked at her, surprise evident on their faces.

"He was very gentle," she quickly explained. "and genuine. There's something between us and, well…I'd like to find out what it is," she said sheepishly, slightly embarrassed to reveal all this to her non-human friends.

"So ya called us here to tell us about your love life?" Hoggle suddenly asked. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him briefly.

"I wanted to inform you guys because Jareth will probably be visiting here often," she answered. "That means you might bump into him on a visit. Or I might not always have time to hang out. It might affect you guys in some way back in the Underground, as well, though that's just a possibility. Either way, I thought it best to let you know." Her friends soaked up her words, then each nodded in agreement. They were all quiet for a few moments, before Hoggle spoke again.

"Listen Sarah, I know I ain't no expert on love or anything like that," he started, looking anywhere but at her. "So I won't judge. But I know Jareth, so you be careful alright? I don't want nothing bad happenin' to ya," he mumbled. Sarah smiled, thanking him with a pat on the head that made him glare in embarrassment.

"Ah, how the flower of love doth bloom in adversity," noted Didymus with a sigh. He turned to Sarah sharply and stood as tall as he could. "Follow thy heart, my lady Sarah. It shall not lead thee astray, and if the path be treacherous, I, Sir Didymus, thy loyal companion, shall stand by thee and comfort thee in thy time of need," he declared, as formal as Sarah had ever seen him. She suppressed a giggle and smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus. You truly are an honorable knight and friend," she stated warmly. He wagged his tail happily and thanked her profusely for the compliment. Sarah then turned to Ludo, taking his hand and asking him for his thoughts.

"Sarah, happy," he observed. "Ludo…approve." Sarah hugged her large friend tightly and promised them all that she would keep them in the loop and tread carefully. The four then spent the rest of the day chatting about the Labyrinth, and Sarah laughed heartily as Hoggle and Didymus told anecdotes about goblin mischief and the latest developments. It was late afternoon by the time they parted ways, and Sarah was utterly exhausted from their antics.

She walked out of her bedroom, intending to head straight to the kitchen to fix a quick dinner and get something to drink. She was halfway though the living room when a spot of red on the coffee table caught her eye. She maneuvered around the couch to get a closer look, and inhaled sharply when she saw it. A single red rose, extraordinarily full and vibrant, sat elegantly on her table alongside a note. Sarah opened it with a smile.

" _Sarah,_

 _Though its beauty pales next to yours, it would please me greatly if you would accept this rose as a token of my affection. I enjoyed our reunion, and I look forward to our…courtship._

 _Yours always,_

 _Jareth"_.

Sarah blushed bright red as she read and reread his words, sensing the innuendo and practically seeing the Goblin King's pleased grin in her mind. Part of her tingled with delight, while the other part of her groaned in embarrassment. She wondered if this would be the norm for her relationship with Jareth. The thought of a relationship with the Goblin King gave her pause, but as she looked for a vase to put the rose in, Sarah couldn't help but grin; she didn't know where this thing with Jareth would lead, but she was certain it would be one hell of an adventure getting there.


End file.
